Lily Luna's fury
by creative-athena
Summary: A scene from Lily Luna Potter's life at Hogwarts 5th year


Lily Luna Potter fumed as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. Her brother Albus was the jerk of the family, she decided, everyone always bestowed that title upon James for his crazy pranks but it was Al who really deserved it. How dare he try to tell her whom to make friends with! As she flopped down on the easy chair near the fireplace Lily finally gave in to the tears brimming in her eyes, Al had not only been mean and prejudiced but he had also humiliated her in front of half of Hogwarts. She just couldn't understand why Albus was so mean about this topic, all she had been doing was cheering for her friend in the Quidditch match! Granted that her friend Scorpius was a Slytherin but it wasn't like she was cheering against her house! The match was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin; she was cheering for Scorpius the seeker...

.

.

"Woo- hoo! Go Malfoy!", "Scorpius Malfoy has caught sight of the snitch AND HE IS DIVING TOWARDS IT..." Lily shouted once more, "Go Corey!" She knew that Scorpius didn't like his full name and much preferred the nickname Corey. "LILY! What the hell are you doing!","Al! I am cheering! Woo hoo!" Albus grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stands "Uh...Al...What...ughh...LEAVE MY ARM!" Lily jerked her arm away from her brother and glared at him, " What's wrong with you Albus?","My sister is cheering for freaking SLYTHERIN...not just ANY Slytherin but Scorpius freaking MALFOY!","Al, he's my friend, of course I will cheer for him, come on, I know he's your competitor in Quidditch but the match is not against Gryffindor!", "Lily why don't you get it! He's a Malfoy! We are Potters! We can't-", "Oh for heaven's sake Albus! Don't give me that 'our parent was enemies' crap! You know that dad doesn't like such double standards, he's always told us to be fair to everyone, Slytherin or not! Why don't you just admit it, you don't like him because he is more popular than you!" Everyone around the stands was looking at the screaming siblings now. Rose Weasely pushed through the crowd and managed to wedge herself between her cousins,"Hey Al, Lily! You guys relax! Everyone is looking at you!","Oh don't worry Rose, that's EXACTLY what dear brother wants! To be the centre of attention!","Eat a rag lily! Rose, you are friends with that piece of dragon dung too, but I don't see you cheering for him!","Well...Albus...Scorpius and I are close friends, he would understand if I don't cheer for him in public, really Lily I know him better than you." "Oh come on rose! Not you too! Such bigotry has no place in Hogwarts, rivalry is fine in sports but Al is going over the top! I might not be a 'close' friend of Scorpius like you but at least I am not ashamed to support him in public!" Lily was really incensed now, her cheeks were flaming and the familiar tears of frustration prickled her eyes, she could hear the crowd teetering and commenting upon them with glee, all she needed now was Rose to start her self-righteous blabber, she was smart and liked to proclaim that to the world. "Lily! You are creating a scene! Let's go from here and..." "Malfoy has caught the snitch! Slytherin has won the match..!" "Well aren't you happy now Lilly, your hero has won the match!","All, please don't talk like this, be reasonable!","Lily, Albus, come on end it, everyone is staring!","Don't worry Rose, Lily just lovvves the attention, in fact I suspect that is the REAL reason she is supposedly friends with Malfoy. Tell me Lily, does he know you are his friend? Or is this one of your imaginary stories...Is he your new imaginary friend or -","GO TO HELL ALBUS!" Lily shrieked and ran to the common room...

.

.

.

After she was done sobbing, Lily went to the washroom and cleaned up. After all that humiliation no one needed to see the evidence of her tears. Just as she turned to leave, Rose walked in. "Oh lily! Were you crying? Don't be sad! You know that Al and I mean well!" Lily snorted, "Please leave Rose, I really don't want to listen to your explanation right now", "But LILY-" Lily walked out and escaped before Rose started her chatter again. Everyone considered her the brain of the family, Rose too considered that. It was inconceivable to Rose that anyone could be better or smarter than her at something and whenever her confidence was low she took to giving long sermons to people when she felt they needed 'help'. As for her poke by saying that she was closer to Corey, Lily didn't give a damn about it, friendship wasn't a race to get closer, in her book either you were loyal or you weren't, there was no in between. She reached the Great Hall and decided to get her dinner before her rat of a brother came.


End file.
